


[授权翻译][Prototype][Alex/Cross]怪物偏好症[完]

by kara_e



Category: Prototype (Video Games), 虐杀原形
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 原文地址：http://manic-intent.livejournal.com/Title: Monster's FavorFandom: PrototypePairing: 克劳斯 x 阿历克斯Rating: NC17
Relationships: Robert Cross/Alex Mercer
Kudos: 1





	[授权翻译][Prototype][Alex/Cross]怪物偏好症[完]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster's Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567139) by manic-intent. 



I  
伴随着水泥碎裂的声音，阿历克斯落在办公室楼屋顶上，克劳斯转过身，迅速将手中的枪口对准了屋顶，在手下的士兵对他点点头之后才放低了枪口。将手机夹在肩膀和脖子间，克劳斯回到手头的工作中。那位于罗德岛上的黑察基地，闪耀着刺目银光的省河以及远方船只的洁白轮廓正冒着滚滚黑烟。  
“……是的，我知道了，长官。”  
听到对话中的敬称，阿历克斯挑起一侧的眉毛，然后在克劳斯通过狙击枪的瞄准镜查看路面状况的时候将眉毛扬得更高。  
“真不是开玩笑的。没错……那对您再次参选有什么帮助吗？手里的替死鬼不够用了？本应给您送点儿过去……不，长官。恐怕不是。是的，另一个‘卡特里娜’，像我听说的一样。哈。不。是的，他在这儿，事实上……罗德岛，是的长官。恐怕不行，长官。那是个自由的国家。恕我冒昧。”  
克劳斯放低了手中的瞄准镜，在一段略长时间的沉默过后哼了一声，“不长官。没错，那是我的‘游戏’。不。那次难道不是你们装透明人的吗？好吧。不是您，是他。是的……好吧，如果您真的那么想知道的话，我会选他。哈。这次我也会很高兴地把选票投给他，怎么样？没有，没和她说话。疯女人。我不会坐着直升机去猎珍稀动物……不。是的。那是我的准则。祝您也有个愉快的下午。”  
克劳斯挂断电话，将手机塞进背心口袋里：“干得好。”  
阿历克斯耸耸肩膀，警惕地用眼神瞄着特种兵：“是谁？”  
“我说过我在高层还有朋友，不是吗？”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“从来没关心过国内政治？”  
“浪费时间。”  
克劳斯怜悯般地慢慢摇摇头，但没做评论。“今年是大选年。曼哈顿和皇后市对现任总统来说简直是政治灾难，除非他能找到什么方法干出点业绩来。而那就是我们大展拳脚的地方。  
“已经死了上百万人。”阿历克斯指出来。  
“你不了解美国政治，”克劳斯朝着罗德岛的方向点点头，“黑察不受总统管辖已经有几十年了，因为它是个秘密组织，而那将成为过去。”  
“这就是你让我从罗德岛把这些箱子偷出来的目的？”  
“主任和他的后继者是一帮像老鼠一样谨慎的家伙。他们不相信电子网络，所以所有信息都用纸记录下来。我们将会把一部分消息透露给所有大的美国新闻媒体。我给我的朋友打了预防针，让他帮总统准备好迎接这次波动。如果他们做得够好的话，在这次选举中他们能够有相当大的机会拔得头筹。”  
阿历克斯认真思索着对方的话，视线落在下面的街道的时候皱起了眉。行人们毫不知情地漫步在路边，每一个人都活在自己的世界中，有几个甚至停下来望着远处朝着云端爬去的青灰色的烟雾。  
“那里面有没有关于黛娜和我的情报？”  
“有。”克劳斯冷静地说，“那就是为什么我想让你们两个决定把什么消息泄露出去。”  
“你的意思是，你要把编辑那堆从军方基地偷出来的资料的任务丢到我们身上？”  
“是委派，”克劳斯回答，丝毫不为所动，虽然他依旧微微地扬起了嘴角，“你会信任我去做这工作吗？”  
“我他妈的恨你。”阿历克斯朝他吼，“你可以筛选那些老的资料。那些应该和我们没关系。”  
“话说回来，因为曼哈顿事件，你的名字已经通过新闻传播得家喻户晓了。”克劳斯耸耸肩膀，“就算你修改那些文件也改变不了既成的现状。”  
“至少，我不想让黛娜也卷进去。”阿历克斯承认道。克劳斯的话的确有其道理。“我能随便改变外貌。要不是为了她，我他妈才不在乎到底是什么名字或者哪张脸出现在新闻里。”  
“好吧。”  
“那么我们设计一场‘泄露’，祈祷老天让那被当成该当选的家伙再次在选举中胜出，然后你就能放弃你那退休计划？”阿历克斯不紧不慢地说，“我希望你那高高在上的朋友能帮上忙。”  
“我是处理一切事件的老手，而且我已经干掉四个逃亡者中的两个，第三个死在了第四个手里，而我现在正在和刚刚提到的第四个谈条件，”克劳斯讽刺地说，“从政治上来讲，我对他们也是个不错的选择。如果我们干得够快的话，加上只要管理局稍有松懈，我甚至能在最坏的情况发生之前坐上属于我的位子。”  
“你又不完全是人类。”  
“说不定这才是最适合当今局势的政治家，”克劳斯淡漠地说，当阿历克斯皱起眉的时候牵起嘴角，“那方面事就交给我，不用你操心。你把那些文件拿到我说的地方去了么？”  
“拿过去了。”  
“你把你妹妹留在那儿了？”  
“我把爪子插进墙里之后你的那些‘朋友们’就友善了不少。话说回来，他们是干什么的？”  
“黑察里不是每个人都对现状感到高兴，”克劳斯说，推脱的语气，“我还成功让雷兰德同意从曼哈顿赶到这儿来帮我们。这样能让一部分士兵更容易脱离现在的组织。”  
“真好。我这就去为庆祝他妈的康巴节准备烤香肠。”阿历克斯冷漠地说，“不出意外的话我估计干掉过不少他们的朋友，我能预见我们将会处得极为融洽。”  
“你也曾经想杀了我。”  
“没错，是谁起的头？”  
“我的意思是，”克劳斯耐心地说，“人能够改变。特别是局势需要的时候。”  
“保质期之前还是朋友，不再需要的时候就说byebye，哈。”  
“你，” 特种兵说，语气中流露出恼火的情绪，走近他拉近彼此的距离，完全不在乎阿历克斯口中发出威胁的嘶嘶声以及那突然紧紧扣住罩着凯夫拉背心的肩膀的爪子，“真的很能挑战我的底线。”  
“是吗？而你……嗯！”被一个粗鲁的吻堵上嘴，阿历克斯在将爪子扎进克劳斯的肩膀和用牙齿狠狠地咬下去直到撕裂对方的嘴唇间略微斗争了一下，最后决定还是回应对方的吻。舌头强硬地闯进他的嘴里，喉咙中发出低哑的呻吟声。枪油的味道，凯夫拉背心，火药，常年经受阳光暴晒的温暖肌肤以及汗水；闭上双眼，喉咙颤抖着，借来的所剩无几的人类本能提醒他不要忘记呼吸，深深地，急促的。

每次默瑟拉近克劳斯强硬地将嘴唇贴上他的时候，克劳斯总是需要几秒钟的时间才能将对方的行为确认为是在接吻。接下来他必须拼命控制自己不要在那双贴在自己身上的利爪下产生任何过激的反应，努力的结果让他只能一动不动地站在那让宙斯予取予求。这样接近默瑟总是让原本已经极度敏锐的感觉神经逼近临界状态；宙斯闻起来带着淡淡的血的铁锈味，阳光下的胶皮味以及接近爬虫类的味道。那种早已不再属于人类的气息总是让他觉得喉咙干涩。

仓库可算不上鬼混的好地方，特别是在黛娜和他的士兵正在一墙之隔——最多再加上道生锈的铁门——的楼下的屋子里面查看文件的情况下。副储藏室里面弥漫着腐烂的纸板的味道，来自高远的屋顶上的天窗裂开了一道缝隙，一束光穿过飞舞在空气中的尘埃成为了室内唯一的照明。克劳斯将牙齿陷进默瑟脖颈上那柔软得令人惊讶的皮肤中，身下红黑相间的阴影纠缠在一起。唇齿下光滑而突出的肌理发出带有警告意味的低吼声。  
一只爪子带有目的性地划过他的夹克衫衣领，在他的肩胛骨上留下一道刺痛的痕迹。嘴唇停留在默瑟的喉咙边低笑了一声，遵从对方意愿地动手解开防弹背心的纽扣。在感觉到爪子攀上他的头骨撞向水泥墙壁的时候手里的动作暂停下来，对方的牙齿啃噬上他的耳际。急切地抓住默瑟的衣服，再次吻上对方的嘴唇。手指间的布料化为金属质地的生物量让他兴奋得发抖。手指下的触感转为温暖结实的肌肤。  
“真方便，”克劳斯说，声音因为混入了嘴唇上的血而低哑。  
默瑟扬起嘴角，拉下他的头，贪婪而享受地将舌头送入他的口中，而克劳斯那短而粗糙的指甲摩擦着他胸前渐渐挺立起来的凸起。默瑟喘息着弓起身体，两条长腿环上他的腰间让克劳斯发出难以压抑的喘息声。默瑟吸收掉的那部分佩莱亚的血令人欣慰地建立起某种免疫性。宙斯用力吮吸着他的伤口让克劳斯勉强将喉咙中的呻吟声咽下去。  
克劳斯布满老茧的指腹下爱抚的肌肤化为鳞片般的质感，接着马上转为光滑的甲胄，最后变回人类的皮肤。紧贴着手掌的皮肤仿佛烫手般炙热，毫不温柔的手下滑到对方的屁股上，手指勾住牛仔裤的腰际。  
“你想做到什么程度？”他几乎无法辨识那沙哑的声音属于自己，牙齿划过默瑟的下颚，急促地喘息着。另一方面宙斯则是一副全然不为所动的样子，人偶一般岌岌可危地挂在满是尘土的工作台边缘，化为爪子的指尖抓挠着，敲打着那饱受蹂躏的混凝土表面。  
“你想做到什么程度？”默瑟反问他，嘴角上翘着露出轻浮的笑容，挑衅似地让红黑相间的生物量沿着手臂上坚实的肌肉爬上他的肩膀，覆盖在他手臂上的纠缠的黑红色触手坚硬得仿佛钢铁一般，攀爬着绕上他的脖子，近乎要将他窒息似地收紧。  
克劳斯没有退让，不想给默瑟丝毫退出的空间，反而咬紧牙关俯下身体更加靠近对方，呼吸抚过嘴唇，“做到底。”温暖的舌尖宣布所有权般地舔着他的嘴唇，他又加上一句，“如果你想要的话。”  
缠绕在他脖颈上的生物量再一次收紧，直到克劳斯感觉到窒息的程度。手指紧紧地扣住默瑟的屁股，紧到足以留下青紫的指痕，然后颈部的束缚消失了。而默瑟懒散地靠回墙上，身体半躺在桌子上，用一只穿着旅游鞋的脚的脚跟勾住克劳斯的右肩，伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔自己发红的嘴唇。  
“那就做，”默瑟压低的声音中透着愉悦，张开双腿，颜色变深的双眼中流露出毫不掩饰的欲望。下体粗鲁地摩擦着彼此接触的部分，直到克劳斯忍无可忍地伴着恼火强迫他躺回桌子上，陈旧的木头发出抗议的碎裂声。“只要你敢的话。”  
克劳斯一巴掌打在默瑟的大腿上，让宙斯从喉咙中发出低哑的叫声，低沉得近乎不属于人类的声音。用手抓住对方的牛仔裤，一分一秒都不曾将双眼从对方的眼神中移开，也不敢移开；暴力以及对血的渴望仿佛是一剂催情药。他自己的阴茎已经使裤子绷紧到不适的程度，疼痛感挥之不去。“那就脱掉这东西。”  
默瑟咧开嘴朝他呲了呲牙，而克劳斯尽可能的不让自己盯着生物量化为金属，扭转为泛着黑色光彩的原生盔甲，接着变成皮肤的过程。小心翼翼的，他将那看起来谢天谢地还算正常的阴茎握在戴着手套的手中尝试性的握紧了一下，接着在听到默瑟嘲弄般的笑声后加大了套弄的力量。  
“害怕了，士兵？”  
“精确到细胞的复制，哼，”克劳斯用被皮革包裹的拇指摩擦着渐渐涨大的顶端，在听到默瑟的叫声后手指更加大了力道，那声音中流露出的饥渴并不完全是对血的渴望，也不仅仅是欲望，那种仿佛动物般原始的声音激起了他体内同等的渴望。“我以为你会稍微掩饰一下。”  
“哈，哈，”默瑟故意拖长了声音，“你想要闭上嘴继续做还是惹恼我？”  
“我会闭嘴。”最好不要得寸进尺，但默瑟对他的回答扬起了一侧的眉。  
“你真的要……操，”默瑟的眼睛眯起来，克劳斯用牙齿咬着摘掉了一只手套然后毫不在意地将它丢在桌子上，另一只手缓慢而用力的揉搓着对方的坚挺。  
“那确实是最主要的目的，”克劳斯不动声色地说，在默瑟皱起眉的时候狡黠地扬起嘴角。  
“而你完全不害怕。”生物量仿佛蜕皮般地在默瑟的上臂汇聚成类似鱼鳍的形状，接着变成尖刺，而克劳斯无法否认自己的阴茎在如此光景之下反而更加跃跃欲试。或许这是性癖的一种，又或许是血的气息与逐渐增加的性爱的气息造成了自己的反应，粘稠的透明液体在渐渐转为深红色的性器顶端凝聚成水珠。  
“我想你能感觉到，”克劳斯柔和地说，以目前自身的状况竭尽所能让语气缓和下来，俯下身体用没有戴着手套的手指抬起默瑟的下颚。“我相信你。”  
他的话让默瑟深深地吸了一口气，精干的躯体打了个颤，双手迟疑地攀上他的肩膀，但仅仅是短短的一瞬，然后马上转为了爪子。默瑟将化为爪子的十根手指深深地嵌入背后的墙内，撑起身体，墙壁发出碎裂的声响。狭长的双眼中露出谜一般的神色。“我想我告诉过你闭嘴。”  
克劳斯点点头，用三根手指抚上默瑟的嘴唇，宙斯疑惑了一瞬才意识到对方要干什么，英俊的轮廓上显露出茫然的神情，那似乎是每一次他在记忆中搜寻答案便会出现的神色。在克劳斯就要开口解释的时候，默瑟的眼中恢复了一贯的神彩，主动将唇边的手指含进口中，用舌头摩擦着指尖。开始仅仅是浅尝辄止，然后舌头的动作中加入了几分自信。  
扯了两次才将自己的皮带解开，然后轮到裤扣和拉链；默瑟含着手指的口中发出的呻吟声使本已闷热的房间变得更加燥热，含舔的动作改为了吮吸。克劳斯的脑海中浮现出更加具有诱惑力的画面，默瑟的双唇更加向下移动，口中所含的手指被自己的阴茎所取代；欲望变得更加粗大，而默瑟会发出呻吟声，会被口中的欲望噎到，爪子会陷进他臀部的肌理中，但他依旧会将手指插入宙斯的短发间，身体向前挺进……  
喉咙做出吞咽的动作，他突然觉得口干舌燥，克劳斯抽回手指，让对方拉下自己的脖子，接近野蛮的吻。舌头舔过已经愈合的嘴唇，宙斯从喉咙深处发出不满呜咽声让他低低地笑起来。用润滑过的手指缓慢的摩擦着对方的后庭，另一只空出来的手托住默瑟的腰际，低哑的声音，“如果你想要的话让我流血也没关系。”  
回应他的是再一次的低吼，那是仿佛为人类所恐惧的黑暗中的野兽才会发出的原始而本能的声音。克劳斯撑起身体，当利爪划开他身上的防弹背心的系带，将那沉重的装备丢在桌子上的时候他连眼皮都没有眨一下。故意过分接近他胸口的爪子撕裂他的夹克衫，崩落的纽扣掉在地面和桌子上，顺便在他的脖子到腹部之间留下一道红色的血痕。  
“解释起来会很麻烦，”克劳斯讽刺地说。默瑟前倾着身体，伸出舌头贪婪地舔过渗血的伤口，不疾不徐地将血迹涂抹在他的胸前直到低到自己够不到的部位，绯红色溶解在生物量之中，爪子转化回相对柔软的手指。  
“我告诉过你闭嘴，老天。”默瑟的声音含混不清，仿佛吸过毒的瘾君子般，贴上克劳斯的小腹的阴茎抽动着，“他妈的要干就快点。”  
克劳斯并不十分确定自己将一根手指插入默瑟的身体之后会有怎样的反应，在看到生物量并没有做出任何激烈的应对之后松了口气。默瑟的喉咙中发出低哑的呻吟声，在他将手指更加深入那紧致的炙热中时将感谢老天还是手指的指甲陷入克劳斯肩膀的肌理中。  
宙斯的体温比普通人要高上几度，当他插入第二根手指的时候那热度再一次提高到仿佛在发高烧一般。默瑟深深地抽了一口气，在他身下激烈地打着颤。停下手中的动作，直到对方用指甲不耐烦地抓着他的肩膀伴随着暴躁的声音，“继续。”手指进入到更深处。  
到第三根手指的时候，默瑟无声地断断续续抽着气，脸上露出失神的神情。仿佛是在努力将这种感觉与记忆中的场景联系起来，亦或是更有可能在考虑是否应该因为克劳斯所造成的疼痛而杀了他。特种兵知道自己肯定让对方感到疼痛难忍，布满老茧的手指仅仅用唾液润滑过便如此深地插入如同处子般紧致体内。在几次尝试过后，终于曲起的手指让身下的身体激烈的弹起来，突如其来的快感让默瑟重重地抽了一口气，口中发出愉悦的呻吟声。在克劳斯再次用手指更加用力的重复了刚刚的动作之后，阿历克斯将牙齿深深地陷入他的脖颈与肩膀之间。  
“操！”窄细的臀部在他的手指间颤抖着，默瑟的挺立的性器颜色变得更深，接近深紫的颜色，半透明的液体从低端划出一道痕迹延伸到他的小腹上。“再来。”  
“别在我们真正开始前就结束，”克劳斯说。他的话让他赢得了对方一记眼刀，长腿更加用力地缠上他的腰间。默瑟用掌心抚过那道已经凝结成血块的伤口直到停留在他的腹部。无视掉对方疼痛的抽气声，手指继续下滑直到目的性的握住他的阴茎摩擦，过于粗暴的动作让他禁不住瑟缩了一下身体，挑衅的笑容爬上默瑟的嘴角。  
将那过分明显的暗示看在眼里，克劳斯抽出手指再次用唾液润滑自己的性器。默瑟的手指紧紧扣住桌子边缘，紧到手指下木头的碎屑落在地上，唯一显示出他的不安的只有他看着克劳斯将阴茎对准了自己湿润的后庭时的眼神。  
“你准备好了？”克劳斯问，声音因为欲望而变得沙哑，夹克衫下的身体早已汗湿，隐约在心中对如此仓促的状况感到后悔。不管以何等标准他都算不上个浪漫的男人，但比起这里还有更适合进行第一次的地方。  
但是默瑟不耐烦地点点头，咬紧了牙关，接着深深地呼了口气迫使自己放松下来。克劳斯慢慢地顶进去的时候木头在他的手下发出碎裂的响声。一只手扶住默瑟的屁股，另一只手圈住他的脖子。真紧……默瑟实在是太紧了，紧到令人不适的程度，突然收紧的肌肉让克劳斯疼得打了个颤。  
“妈的，”默瑟吃痛地抽着气，然后让克劳斯惊讶万分地加了一句，“抱歉。”当克劳斯进入到更深处，直到完全没入他的身体的时候窒息般的笑了一声，“我的老天。真他妈的疼死了。”  
克劳斯用手上下摩挲着默瑟的后背，希望他能好过点，用鼻子蹭着他那覆盖了一层薄薄的冷汗的脖颈以及肌肉隆起的肩膀，一根拇指按摩着绷紧了的脊椎。拼尽全力不让自己去想起没入默瑟的身体的感觉，那是如同犯罪般难以无视的快感，而那包裹着他阴茎的肠壁正在慢慢地开始放松。空气中弥漫着性爱与他自己的血的铁锈味。散发着非人类麝香气息的生物量以那种特有的有机金属一样的质地缠绕上他的手肘和手掌，磨蹭着敏感的掌心纹路与手腕，然后拉着他的手来到默瑟的屁股上。身下紧紧包裹着他的身体正在缓缓地放松下来。  
第一次尝试性的抽插让默瑟低叫出声，接着他用左脚跟轻轻地但急切地踢了克劳斯的后背一脚。克劳斯露出狡黠的笑容作为回应，将默瑟的脚踝架上自己的肩膀，曲起对方的身体，接下来第一次毫不犹豫的深深插入让默瑟右手下的木头化为了碎片。默瑟弓起后背回应他的进入，双重的压力让桌子发出警告的声响。  
“什……么……操……！”克劳斯放弃掉桌子的支撑，毫无预警地抱起对方的动作让默瑟不满地呻吟出声。特种兵转向桌子与书架间的墙壁，用手肘架起对方的腿，轻易地支撑住默瑟的重量。重重顶进对方的身体让默瑟将爪子用力嵌入背后的墙壁中，以墙壁为支撑，一次一次深深地进入。恼火的骂声在克劳斯调整了进入的角度再次顶进去之后化为心醉神迷的呻吟，这一次他摩擦到了默瑟的前列腺。  
默瑟压下身体迎上他的粗暴的频率，肩膀与手臂上的生物量自动伸出触手固定在墙上支撑起默瑟的体重。彼此间的吻更像是啃咬，默瑟饥渴难耐地侵入他的口中几乎让克劳斯窒息。回敬般地再次更加用力进入，完全没入对方的身体带来的快感让他发出低哑的呻吟声。克劳斯隐约觉得自己似乎是在说着些什么，吐出口的句子却仅仅是断断续续的粗口与破碎的短语。用手臂在默瑟背后撑起自己的身体，右手手指紧紧握住对方的阴茎，随着彼此间激烈的频率摩擦起来。  
用不了多久默瑟便在猛烈的高潮中绷紧了身体，火热的液体喷溅在坚实的小腹与胸前。身体因为自己的欲望被推到顶峰而微微颤抖，几近临界点，克劳斯持续进出着那颤抖的躯体直到对方冷静下来。对方的性器突然抽离自己的身体让默瑟皱起眉，扎进墙内的生物量收回体内，得不到支撑的身体倒在他的手臂中。  
“克劳斯？”喘息着，不确定的语气。克劳斯吻了吻默瑟的嘴角。  
“转过身去，扶住墙，”命令的口吻。默瑟用不理解的眼神盯了他一会儿但还是照做，爪子转化为手掌，在克劳斯重新用力顶入的时候变为了铁拳。吃惊的叫出声，后仰的身体紧贴在克劳斯胸前。  
用默瑟的精液将手润湿，克劳斯再次用手握住对方已经慢慢软化的性器。粗暴的侵入动作，第一次让默瑟发出不满的抱怨声，第二次声音转为呻吟，第三次主动迎合上克劳斯的频率。他的阴茎在对方手中再一次在刺激下慢慢坚挺起来。  
“混……混蛋，”默瑟喘息着说，“我不觉得我还能……啊，操，”声音提高了一个音阶，在克劳斯再一次进入的时候身体明显地打着颤，“啊！操，操……”  
“我们这次慢慢来，”克劳斯在他耳边低语，默瑟的身体颤抖着贴近了他，“不过我想我能让你再一次射出来。”  
“妈的，”默瑟骂了一句，连声音都在打颤，手指攥紧了拳，然后低下头笑出声来，沙哑得像动物的叫声一样的笑声，因为欲望而几近破裂的程度，“那就闭上嘴证明你能做到，老家伙。”

II  
黛娜设定好用来扫描的机器，能够即时扫描文件并将其转换为PDF文档并储存在她的手提电脑内。雷兰德早晨来的时候顺便捎来了那台机器，其后不过是克劳斯与黛娜通过电话交换了几次意见，到了转天晚上的时候，扫描文件的工作便已告一段落。  
到最后，他们仅仅是将黛娜的名字从文件中编辑掉，外加克劳斯在翻阅过一个没有任何标记的档案夹之后便立刻将它收了起来。关于那个档案夹，他没有对阿历克斯提及只言片语，而阿历克斯也没有问。不管那里面是什么内容，尤其是当其中有可能记述了克劳斯的过去的时候，阿历克斯觉得应该让克劳斯保有自己的秘密。将文件扫描完毕的当晚，他们弄坏了其中一个仓库里面克劳斯用来睡觉的吊床。彼此私密的部分依旧结合在一起，阿历克斯拉着克劳斯滚到了冰冷的水泥地上，也不管对方不满的嘟囔，兀自跨坐在克劳斯腰间上下起伏。激烈的频率使得红色的淤痕布满了他的臀部及后背。性与暴力能够带给这个在宾西车站诞生的生物截然不同的快感，而对象是克劳斯这一点对他来说既是性与暴力的总和又两者皆非。  
以上是发生在三天前的事。  
阿历克斯小心地踏入办公大楼，烧焦的地板与或许藏身于某处的狙击手都有可能构成威胁。他披着军医的外皮，表面装出与医疗队一起待命的样子。三天前克劳斯将文件分成四份，派了四组人分别从不同的地点上传。上传地点显然是由他那在高层的朋友一手操办的，时机到了的时候便投入运作。  
阿历克斯的队伍包括他自己，黛娜和雷兰德。将一所旅馆的房间当做临时藏身处，当雷兰德打开房间的电视的时候他们的文件已经上传完毕。之前克劳斯他们呆的地方已经在两天前被炸得仅余下断壁残垣。  
一天前阿历克斯将黛娜和雷兰德安置在罗德岛外的某个安全地方之后回到了克劳斯的基地。胸腔内翻涌的那种丑恶，怨毒的情绪或许不过是名为复仇的滋味中的一种，至少他如是告诉自己。如果在炸弹爆炸的时候克劳斯刚好呆在室内的话，他就死定了，那么自己便马上返回黛娜身边。将她留在一个算不上百分之百安全的地方或许会害她落入基因技术与黑察的陷阱。在这样险恶的环境下，阿历克斯之所以会回来完全是因为自从51区事件之后联系他们彼此的佩莱亚的血告诉他克劳斯依然还活着。  
阿历克斯看着清扫队在赶着离开的警察眼皮底下搬开一块块碎石。基因技术和黑察的人已经离开一段时间，没有留下与他们相关的任何蛛丝马迹。这次袭击的手法相当老道。新闻中已经宣称这次事件是恐怖分子所为。  
清扫队用喷灯切开被大火烧得焦黑变形而无法打开的铁门之后传来一阵欢呼声，阿历克斯快步上前查看声音的来源，心脏仿佛被绳索捆绑一般的抽紧了。在看到从碎石中拖出来的人的那一瞬间，他攥紧了拳深深地长出一口气。

烧伤的愈合速度远比一般人类要快得多，就连阿历克斯也能看得出来。还好一般人的双眼被沙尘所阻碍而无法看清愈合的过程。断掉的腿已经接合在一起。深深浅浅的割伤业已闭合。令人惊讶的是克劳斯依旧保持意识清醒到能够扫视周围的人群并且从彼此的联系中认出他。在丢给他一个意有所指的疲惫眼神之后，护理人员将克劳斯抬上了救护车，而阿历克斯小心地跟了进去。围绕着他们的人纷纷赞叹能够在这样的灾难下生还简直是奇迹，有的还跟到救护车里面的担架边拍照。  
“你是个幸运的混蛋，”他用连同外表一起偷来的声音对克劳斯说。克劳斯对他牵起嘴角，集结起仅存的力气伸出手轻轻握住他的手指，然后终于失去了意识。  
离开事故现场有一个街区的距离正朝着医院驶去的救护车突然蓦地停在路中间，接着猛地朝右侧转了个弯飞驰而去。

克劳斯醒来的时候耳边的手机正恼人地叫嚣着。抬起手揉眼睛却险些用从吊瓶垂下来的输液管勒死自己。翻了个白眼，抬头看到黛娜淘气地朝他笑，笑完了啪嗒啪嗒的走出去在身后带上门，克劳斯这才接起电话。  
他们目前正在距离罗德岛一英里的距离的一所租来的公寓里，只需要看一眼窗外几米外的另一座大楼的砖墙便能够确定这一点。自从散播消息过后他便将大部分时间用来睡眠，让雷兰德和自己体内那被强化过的血液来治疗伤口。在长达一周的时间内意识都游走在清醒的边缘，疲惫到甚至连听黛娜告诉他事态进展都做不到，也没办法在默瑟几次烦躁不安的探病时集中起精力。至少他记忆中的情况便是如此……  
“我是克劳斯。”  
“操你妈该死的混蛋，”现任白宫行政长官将他那名声在外的暴躁脾气表露得一览无遗。克劳斯仅仅与他面对面见过一次，那还是在克林顿在位的时候，后来成为了下一任总统的男人秘密接见了黑察，不得不说那是一次尴尬的会面。当时这位行政长官便在克劳斯记忆中留下了矮小，恶毒，像狗一样精力充沛，凶狠好斗的印象。克劳斯立刻便觉得这家伙不错。  
“下午……”克劳斯顿了顿，从床边的窗口望出去，勉强看到狭小的一角天空，“好，长官。”  
“也许你他妈的有个不错的下午，但我这边都快火烧眉毛了你这混蛋，”行政长官对着电话的另一端咆哮，“你从爆炸中生还是件好事，这样我必须亲手勒死你。”  
“我想我们已经在这件事进行的速度上达成过共识，长官，”克劳斯愉悦地说，接着立刻将手机远离了耳边，直到雷鸣般的咒骂声低下去，“你看，不管你的人在过去四年中做过什么，哪怕只是抱着孩子在阳光下散步，共和党人也会不管三七二十一把他钉上十字架，所以……”  
“这跟那帮傻逼共和党人一点关系都没有！在你说你要掀起点他妈的涟漪的时候你肯定没想过后果会怎么样是不是？你和你那帮混蛋朋友们把黑察手里的每一份机密文件都吐给了媒体！里面甚至有些事连我都他妈不知道！你本应该多给我们提点醒！”  
“我让您的生活充满了乐趣，长官，”克劳斯满不在乎地说，“让总统召集他手底下那两个党派之一的人搞个调查组什么的。那不正是你们民主党最习以为常的事吗？”  
“总统都快气疯了，”行政长官朝他吼，“他就差用脑袋撞墙就跟世界末日来临了一样。这一整天媒体都像在过节……不只是一天，接下来的一星期他们都要狂欢，公众要新鲜刺激比如说见点血什么的，而你葬送了我们整个军方。现在你在总统心目中的形象可不怎么好。”  
“我找到了个旧档案夹，”克劳斯平淡地打断他，“看起来我自己以及最早参与到实验中的那批士兵并不像后来的士兵们一样是自愿的。我们都是军队想除之而后快的人。我们要么得罪了不该得罪的人，更有可能的原因是我们对同性更感兴趣。出生证明，军方记录——那些是他们曾经属于美国军人的一员的证明。我是他们中唯一的幸存者。他们中有的人甚至只有18,9岁。”  
电话的另一边沉默了半晌，然后传过来的声音中混入了挫败的情绪，“该死的，我……”  
“所以您应该感到庆幸我没有把那份文件也交出去，长官，”克劳斯淡漠地指出来，“暂时。”  
“要是你……啊，你在威胁我，你他妈的混账东西，”怒火在行政长官的声音中燃烧，然而其中有些微妙的差异，而克劳斯猜想至少对方意识到和黑察主任做交易已经是窗外的一朵浮云。  
“您知道我想要什么，长官。”  
“混蛋。”电话挂断了。克劳斯露出讽刺的笑容，将手机丢在床头柜上，闭上双眼。

III  
一个灰白色头发，身材矮小的犹太人正站在走廊里施展毒舌将克劳斯骂得狗血淋头，而阿历克斯连看都没有看他们一眼，转而将视线落在环绕他们的狭窄走廊上。这个深深埋于五角大楼地下的火药库让他感到有点轻微的密闭空间恐惧症。他此刻正披着一名黑察士兵的外皮，那个家伙非常不走运的在几天前窥视他们的公寓的时候被他抓住。现在他（某种意义上）正假装成克劳斯的个人助理。  
克劳斯将那脏话连篇的训话当成笑话来听，时不时插话起到火上浇油的效果。秘密特工们不安地盯着克劳斯和矮个的男人看，不过因为阿历克斯和克劳斯都没带武器，并没有被当成威胁来对待。  
终于，对方的长篇大论到了头，而阿历克斯发现犹太人的视线落在自己身上。“这死基佬是谁？”  
“你认为他是谁？”克劳斯说，语气温和有礼，而那个男人眯起眼，来回审视着他们两个，接着猛然退后了一步。  
“噢，他妈的你这该死的混蛋。”  
“他不会传染的，”克劳斯似乎早已习惯于在身边掀起恐惧的涟漪以及那从围绕着他们的秘密侦探们身上表现出的困惑与攻击性。阿历克斯绷紧了神经，但依旧控制住身上的生物量，至少目前是。  
“你到底知不知道如果它接近总统十英尺之内会有他妈的什么后果……”  
“这一切都和怎么周旋有关系，不是吗？”克劳斯亲切地说，“你为什么不去和那家伙谈谈。如果他希望我们离开的话我们这就走。”  
用一堆各色各样的脏话咒骂了克劳斯一通之后，男人消失在走廊尽头的房门里。心里感到有些许不安，阿历克斯略微朝着克劳斯靠近了点，在脑子里计算触手或者鞭刀挥出的弧度以便在必要的时候能够达到希望的效果。“你为什么那么干？”  
“干什么？”  
“别再装出一脸无辜的样子，克劳斯。恶心死了。”  
“到最后他总得知道，”克劳斯严肃地开了口，接着牵起嘴角补充道，“更何况，因为有你和我一起来，他早晚得见我们。”  
“你的意思是只要他们没打算现在干掉我们的话才会见我们。”  
“我会对这里的管理职能——不管还剩下多少——抱有稍微多点期待，”克劳斯说，丝毫不在乎此时一名特工正从屋里走出来。  
“总统要见你们两个。”

在经过了第二次，第三次，第四次任务汇报，一长串说教以及无法免除的记者招待会之后，克劳斯终于有了喘口气的时间。默瑟摊开四肢毫无形象地坐在新桌子后面的的高背皮椅中，一条腿挂在一边的扶手上，胳膊搭在另一边。克劳斯俯视着窗外五角大楼那广袤的停车场，以及远方的五角大楼市的边缘。此时此刻，他扪心自问究竟让自己陷于何等境地。  
主任依旧不知所踪，一点点风吹草动便让他带着一群依旧忠诚于他的黑察士兵逃离了办公室。目前来说，这或许是自从克劳斯获得增强自身能力的血液之后，主任第一次成为了不足为惧的问题。现在克劳斯无法确定这是否是一件好事。  
“真不错。虽然这大办公室还不算是你的但他们还是给你了，哪怕你下了赌注的人还没赢。如果。他能够赢的话。”默瑟坐在椅子上慢条斯理地说。  
黛娜在工作人员的陪同下参观五角大楼，比起去理解目前严峻的处境，她似乎更加享受延长了的个人假期。他手下残存的队员们也和她保持同样的想法，而这是难得能够让克劳斯感到慰藉的事情之一。  
“他们希望立即见到火星然后才决定要不要付钱。”挖苦的语气，将现状一句话概括，克劳斯将双手背在背后，“而你……  
“他们希望看到落下幕布的时刻。在接下来的几周内，他们想要结束已经进行了……该死的，得有11年了吧，的那场战争。  
“你有权力……”  
“你想要这一切吗，”默瑟不耐烦地摊开双手示意他们所处的空荡荡的房间，“还是不想要？”  
在他的问题下还隐藏着一个更深层的疑问，但克劳斯回避了它。“当然。”  
“那么我会在这周末空降去阿富汗或者伊拉克或者别的什么地方，顺便多谢你在那段时间照顾黛娜。当然，”默瑟仿佛哲学家一样地继续说，“管理层得傻逼到什么份上才会认为单凭军队就能够赢得战争。”  
“他们并不是想要获胜，默瑟，仅仅是为了……”  
“吓跑那群恐怖分子，我知道。”默瑟上下打量着他，他脸上的表情冷静而透着令人不舒服的直白，“就像是发射一枚无法被追踪的核弹。”  
“上面的命令。”  
“如果我去做，那只是因为那是你的希望，克劳斯，”默瑟淡淡地说，扬起头望着天花板，“总统看起来是个好人，但我他妈才不在乎他想要我做什么。”  
对于默瑟将要做的事情，总统看起来一副不忍的样子，克劳斯想，但究其本质，他依旧是个政治家，只要默瑟能够让阿富汗与伊拉克之间的战争在几个星期内画上句点，无疑对于总统的支持率会是极大的助力。虽然让这件事成为现实似乎是不可能的事，但克劳斯一辈子都在和不可能打交道。“我可以和你一起去。”  
“说得就跟我需要个保姆一样。而且我想你应该呆在这。看这里的空气跟你合不合拍。”  
克劳斯叹了口气，朝着椅子走过去，将手按上默瑟的肩膀，低头看着他。“你的选择也是我的选择，阿历克斯。如果你不想干了，我们就一起离开这儿。”  
听到对方口中吐出自己的名字让默瑟整个人静止在那，尽管没有移开视线但他的眼神变得令人难以解读，接着心不在焉的伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。“记不记得我说过我不想变成军队的会走路的武器？”  
“记得。”  
“我在重新考虑，”默瑟绷起神经，眼神飘向一边，“黛娜看起来很快乐。而且很安全。”  
“还不能肯定，毕竟她是和你有关的人，”在意识到默瑟已经决定完全信任自己之后，克劳斯也将真实的想法表露出来。不知在何时，默瑟已将全部信任加诸在他的肩膀上。而他却无法肯定自己是否有资格得到那份信任。“但是……”  
默瑟深吸了一口气，克劳斯预计中会爆发的怒气却并没有发生。他用右脚跟敲了敲桌子的边缘。“这张大桌子真不错。”  
“我也这么觉得。”克劳斯愣了下，没能跟上对方跳跃的思维。  
“你跪下来让我们给你的椅子一个洗礼怎么样，”默瑟扬起嘴角，伸出舌头，这一次用舌头舔过下唇，“开始用美妙的记忆来妆点这你有可能呆不长的高级办公室怎么样。”  
“不妨一试，”克劳斯说着装出审视桌下的样子，有机金属急切地缠绕上他的肩膀，仿佛宣示占有一样的攀上他的后脑，顺从地俯下身体凑近那邀请的嘴唇。  
又一次仿若冻结的时间，而这一次又是何其完美，一束阳光穿过玻璃窗缓缓地爬上他的腿。

【完】


End file.
